Soul Calibur IV: The Wizard's Portal
by MeaningfulPlatypus
Summary: Vader, The Apprentice, Yoda...They found a gate leading here...Where did it come from, and who else will arrive?
1. Prologue

Hey there. Basically, this will have several different stories concerning other characters visiting the world of Soul Calibur IV.

This will be the prologue, explaining how a portal reaching into other dimensions was created in the first place.

--

"Too powerful, WAY too powerful," the wizard mumbled to himself as he drew the symbol across the ground. "Not gonna be anyone left to stop them…Gotta get outside help…" He continued talking to himself rapidly. Indeed, the two swords had reached a critical level of power. He felt it in his bones.

Often times he had thought of journeying himself to claim the swords, but alas, it was a pipe dream at best. He had no weapons of value, and no skill to wield them. He was not even a very good practitioner of magic, as summoning a simple ball of fire drained his fragile body's strength.

What he did excel at, though, were rituals. He took the utmost care in organizing rituals to return the recently deceased to life, or seal away a dangerous beast. For that he was most renowned.

But the ritual he was preparing now…It was unlike any he had encountered before. It would create a gateway between this realm and the infinite amount of other worlds in existence. Such a powerful spell would of course come with a limitation, such being that the gateway would weaken considerably each time something passed through.

He did not let that bother him, though, for he was certain a fighter, more powerful than any in this god-forsaken world, would arrive through the portal to save him and every other innocent soul from damnation.

"Hear me, oh spirits from beyond and the gods that rule over!" he cried loudly, "Let down your barrier for even a moment, and allow a champion worthy of his title to pass over into this realm, for the Spirit Sword and the Cursed Sword have grown too much for this reality to contain! Give to me the warrior, untainted by the powers of this world, whom will destroy the swords and lead us all to salvation!"

He stepped back cautiously as fire erupted from the symbol on the ground, shooting all the way up into the sky and creating a swirling cloud. A minute passed, and a dazzling beam of light shot down from the fire cloud, penetrating the symbol. He stared in awe as the gateway finished forming. A beautiful rainbow pillar of colors…As if he was looking into the very heavens themselves…

"It…It's absolutely gorgeous…"

--

Across existence, many individuals felt a slight tingling sensation, some stronger than others, as the portal opened. They could feel the power of the swords, tempting them to find this portal and travel through it…But who would be brave, foolish, or selfish enough to do so?

--

One Week Later

The portal remained open, yet none had come through it yet.

A good amount of warriors had come to see what the portal was, and what lay on the otherside. The wizard had to constantly explain that it was one-way only; one could come from a separate dimension through it, but no one from this realm had the same ability. A separate ritual would be needed for that. Some didn't listen and jumped into anyway. Other, more hostile people, threatened the wizard with violence, and he was forced to push them into the portal. These people would end up disintegrated.

One day, however, he saw something. A shadow forming inside the pillar of light. It slowly began to take shape.

"He's here! The warrior I have waited so long for!"

--

And, that's the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see what characters will end up fighting. You'll be surprised at some of the choices I make.


	2. Marvin: Prologue

"Oh…This makes me so angry…" He huffed in rage. "Very angry indeed…."

"Eh…What's up, doc?" asked the somewhat suspicious looking rabbit.

"I was planning on blowing up the earth," said the small martian creature, "but an experiment I have just conducted has given me a most unpleasant result. It seems my Illudium Pu-36 Explosive Space Modulator is not powerful enough to put so much as a small dent in that annoying blue planet." He did not seem to notice the absurdity of an earth rabbit being on the moon.

"So, why'd you want to blow up ol' Earth anyway?" the rabbit asked.

"It blocks my view of Venus."

"Hm…Yeah, yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Well, see you around doc." The rabbit walked off casually.

"Yes, I…" the martian's face turned red as he became even more angry. "K-9!" From the large space ship, a green dog with roman armor marched out and saluted the martian. "Capture that unrefined earth creature immediately!" The dog nodded and ran off after the rabbit.

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard. The martian walked up to his computer monitor and looked at the screen.

"Oh? How peculiar. It seems there is a large disturbance in a nearby quadrant." He then stepped over to a somewhat huge telescope. Looking into it, he zoomed in onto something in the distance. "Oh my. A large vortex seems to have opened up." He glanced back to the monitor. "How lovely! A power level of 8 million gazeebowats. Many times more powerful than the Illudium Pu-36 Explosive Space Modulator. I must investigate this immediately! Oh K-9!" The dog returned, now covered in ash for some reason and looking dazed. It stumbled for a second before saluting the martian. "That strange earth creature can wait. You must accompany me on a journey."

--

And so they left to the strange portal in their martian ship. Upon reaching, they found themselves unable to resist the gravitational pull, and were sucked inside. What adventures await them?


	3. Marvin: Chapter 1

"He's here

"He's here! The warrior I have waited so long for!" the Wizard cried out, as the shadow took on a full shape.

The warrior was of a rather short stature, wearing armor that reminded him of roman soldiers. A green helmet with what appeared to be a yellow broom on top. A green skirt-like accessory, and white shoes. The rest of him was red, with the exception of his face, which was pitch black save for his large white eyes.

"…Are…Are you the warrior I have longed to see arrive?" the Wizard asked.

The newcomer did not pay much attention, as he took out a strange device and began inspecting the area. "Hmm…" The small creature nodded. "Well, it certainly has the same properties as Earth…"

"_This couldn't possibly be the warrior that will save us all, could it?_" the Wizard asked himself quietly. The small shape of the being puzzled him. No, he thought. It had to have been some sort of accident. This wasn't the chosen one who would destroy the swords… "Excuse me."

"Yes, what is it Earth creature?"

"…Might I please ask what you're doing here?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You see, I had picked up a very powerful energy signal coming from one of the quadrants in space. I'm currently investigating what sort of power it could be."

"_Naïve, he is. No doubt he was the __**sidekick**__ for a great warrior…_" The Wizard sighed. "I know what power it is you're seeking."

"Really? Do tell," the creature replied happily.

"Well…There are two swords of mass power in this realm. Soul Calibur, the Spirit Sword, and Soul Edge, the Cursed Sword. They are constantly fighting each other, utilizing wielders to possess and engage in combat. It has reached a point where-" He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head, as he fell to the ground.

"Aye, the old coot really has lost it," said the harsh, low voice of a barbarian. Accompanying him were two other similar warriors. "What's he thinkin', defying the Gods and bringing things here that don't belong?"

"Don't know, boss. But what about this little guy?" the second barbarian said, pointing to the small creature.

"He was brought here from another world. He must be destroyed!" the leader yelled. He raised his mighty axe and pointed it at the creature. "Prepare to die, scum from Hell! Taste my wrath!" The creature simply blinked, as it quickly pulled out a gun (with the words Disintegration on it in bold letters), aimed at the barbarian, and fired. In milliseconds, the barbarian leader had been reduced to ash.

"My word…" was all the Wizard could say. As for the other two barbarians, they ran away in fear, not bothering to do anything with their leader's remains.

"Now then, you were saying?" the creature asked. The Wizard was still stunned by what he had seen. In not but a blink of the eye, this small figure had reduced the disgusting ogre of a human into dust. He was more than a warrior. No…This warrior, was a God.

"…It has reached a point," he continued, "where this entire realm will be obliterated if the swords continue to fight. Thus, I opened this portal to seek out the strongest warriors for assistance in destroying the weapons…And I received you, my new master." He bowed gracefully, admitting his obedience. The creature laughed.

"Oh, how very amusing. Very amusing indeed. It's been forever since a human has bowed before Martian kind. Very well then, I agree to make you my personal vassal." He paused. "I would suggest moving as far away from this spot as possible."

"Very well, master," the Wizard said, running quickly away from the portal…

Suddenly, a large, metallic structure burst through the portal, crushing his house instantly. He stared in awe at the object.

"What in God's name is THAT?!"

"Oh, right. Earth creatures have never seen a Martian space shuttle before, have they?" The creature then took out a trumpet, and blew into it, sounding a sort of awakening song. The shuttle opened, and a green dog dressed similarly to the creature marched out, saluting its master with its left leg. "K-9, has everything arrived in one piece?" The dog nodded. "Excellent!" The creature took out another strange device and pressed one of its buttons, and in an instant the ship flew upwards into the sky, at the same time becoming invisible. "That should prevent any curious minds from finding it. Well, let us go K-9 and Slave." And so, the trio left on their journey to the great swords. The Wizard gave a passing glance to his new master, feeling sorry for any more warriors of the Cursed Sword who underestimate this creature and end up feeling the wrath of his God-like powers…


End file.
